Power in Ice
Power in Ice is a Semi-Canon Fanfiction that follows the story of Snowsight and Halla of the Icewings. Chapter 1 Snowsight I was in my room in the ice palace, thinking about what to enchant for my 'Great Gift to the Tribe'. I walked over to my chest, tripped, and made an awfully loud crashing noise. "By the teeth of the Great Ice Dragon, THAT HURT!" I exclaimed, gritting my teeth as I scrambled back up. Why must I be so clumsy? I'm only making a fool of myself. Perhaps... no, I shouldn't. ''Footsteps interrupted my thoughts. An Icewing noble stumbled through the hallways, her scales so cold that I could see small ice crystals gathering under her claws. ''What was she doing? I thought to myself. The dragon continued looking down, that was probbably the way she walked, and suddenly bumped right into my door. The Noble hissed and rubbed her nose. I jumped with shock and looked at the dragon. "What are you doing?" I demanded, spines on edge. "I-I'm sorry!" The ice dragon said, holding up her talons defensively as if I was going to attack her. What's her problem? ''"I said, what ''are you doing? Do you even know who I am? ANSWER ME!" I repeated for the second time, ''warning her with a deep growl from my throat. Chapter 2 Halla "...A princess?" I guessed awkwardly, unsure of myself or what I should do. ''I haven't been in the palace - or the second circle - for long, so I still have to get acquainted with everything and everyone. "S-sorry, I was just walking." "No. I work for the Queen,, as her adviser and Animus. I am at the top of the first circle, second only to the queen and her daughters. Dragons of my rank deserve more" She looked at me as if I were something she would rather not have stepped upon. Who does she think she is, she has no right to treat me like that. I stood up, hissing, deciding not to be beaten down by this dragon anymore. "I worked to get here. You were gifted great powers that enabled you to not have to do anything useful with yourself. Do not insult me because you do not have that right." Because you're nothing but a filthy, deceitful, pompus tail-kisser. Suddenly Snowsight responded. "So you do have some spine. I will have you know, however, that I fought to get here long before I discovered my powers. Come in, ." She hissed briefly but backed just enough for me to get in. "That's not my name," Halla growled, not letting up until she was sure this dragon would respect her. I walked into the room, looking at the decor and furniture with disgust. I never had anything like these until getting into my circle. '' Chapter 3 Snowsight "What is it then, Halla?" A sly smile cracked my lips. "And as a dragon from the top of the first circle, I do NOT need to give you ANY respect." Seeing the look of her face at the furniture, I hissed loudly and deeply, breathing a small amount of Frostbreath at the ground next to the dragon. ''How dare YOU! You will pay for your ignorance. I will watch you bleed beneath my claws. "Tommorow, I could challenge you to a fight for position. Of course, the only way that's happening is if I challenge you to face the Diamond Caves. Or you can back down and show me the highest respect that my ranking deserves. Halla stared at me, looking surprised yet infuriated. "Are you reading my mind? Using your magic to scare me? You've broken all of the Animus rules made to keep you safe. You are nothing more than an ungrateful coward." She looked down her snout at me, and in her thoughts she was wishing she could just shove me to make her feel better. I stared down at her claws, and I saw that her frozen scales were starting to make ice chunks in the floor. Her eyes widened. "Sorry. I need to go," She said, running to get to the door. Chapter 4 Halla Snowsight flicked her tail and the door closed. "Those rules are merely for the weak and simple minded. There is no need of them." * 3:16XXMidnightDragonXx(Don't take that personally, it's in RP) * 3:16Sandwingscales(lmao I know) * 3:16XXMidnightDragonXx(Good) * 3:17XXMidnightDragonXx(Who do you want to win? I don't mind) * 3:18Sandwingscales(Uhhh whatever's fine if we get there) Halla grabbed the door handle and ice gathered on it. "I need to leave!" She yelled at Snowsight, then desperately turned around and shoved her away to distract her from the door. She pulled it open, ice chunks starting to grow wherever she touched, and ran out into the hallway. Her claws could be heard scraping across the ice as she found her room and slammed the door closed. * 3:26XXMidnightDragonXxSnowsight hissed like poison and threw off her tailband masking her Nightwing looks (She's a hybrid). "Ooohhhhh, you are SO going to regret that. You will pay with your life." She turned and opened the chest. Inside was an assortment of items she had enchanted, but she growled and turned to grab a long, ornamental silver spear with opal points. "Stab through her door. Scare her, but do not hurt her. Return to me and tell me all of her abilities. Then, without being seen, drop a note to the queen informing her of my challenge." *You will die for your ignorance, Halla* She thought with venom. * 3:31SandwingscalesHalla locked her door, panting. She didn't want to fight Snowsight. She didn't want to fight anyone! She leaned against the door, listening and trying to hold her breath to hear if Snowsight was coming. Thankfully, she heard nothing, except for the sounds of her claws freezing her door and creating chunks of ice inside her room and out in the hall. She suddenly let out a scream as a spear pierced through her door. She ran away from it, breathing frostbreath as fast as she could to freeze it in place. She grabbed her head. What had she done? * 3:35XXMidnightDragonXxAfter around 20 minutes, when the spear did not return to her, she slowly walked up the hallway to Halla's room. Seeing the frozen spear, she lashed her tail to break the ice, but when that didn't work she growled loud enough to wake the dead. "You incessant walrus. Give me my spear. Now." * 3:36XXMidnightDragonXx(Is she an Icescales?) * 3:36Sandwingscales(maybe) * 3:37Sandwingscales(So her actual character was that she was an ice sculpture enchanted to come to life but since I thought you'd think that was insane I went with icescales to tone it down) * 3:39XXMidnightDragonXx(Nah you can have her as that if you want. Seriously. My character is a freaking Night/Ice Mindreading Animus so... yeah. That's really not insane, but I like it. It is really original and creative) * 3:39Sandwingscales(Thanks) * 3:39XXMidnightDragonXx(Np) * 3:39Sandwingscales(there's somebody here who has the same character so it might look like I stole it off her but I actually gave her the idea and let her use it) * 3:40XXMidnightDragonXx(Oh ok) * 3:40Sandwingscales(lmao) * 3:41XXMidnightDragonXx(What does IMAO mean? I looked it up and it said In My Arrogant Opinion but idk) * 3:42Sandwingscales(the i is an L) * 3:42SandwingscalesHalla looked up at Snowsight from her bed with black-blue eyes. "No. You don't deserve it," she smiled, saying those words slowly. Her bed was nearly covered in ice, and her scales were unnaturally shiny and icy. "I bumped into your door. It was a mistake. I don't want to fight you, so please leave me alone." * 3:45XXMidnightDragonXx"It's not the fact that you bumped into my door. It's your arrogance you stupid dragon. You might as well be an Ice Sculpture for all I care. At least then you wouldn't be so disrespectful." And with that she stalked off back to her room, threw herself onto her sleeping ledge, and growled herself to sleep. * 3:45XXMidnightDragonXx(Oh ok) * 3:47Sandwingscales"I am - ugh!" Halla yelled, jumping up and slamming her door closed. She jumped back onto her bed and covered her head with a pillow. She wanted to cry, but before she could, fell asleep. * 3:47XXMidnightDragonXx(Maybe Snowsight can be defeated, not killed, but she curses Halla to slowly go insane for around 20 years?) * 3:48XXMidnightDragonXxSnowsight had left to quickly to hear that. * 3:48Sandwingscales(what) * 3:49XXMidnightDragonXx*The Next Morning* (Oh Nvm) * 3:49Sandwingscales(maybe she finds out about Halla later) * 3:51SandwingscalesHalla woke up, hoping the memories from the day before were all dreams. She crawled out from under her blankets and walked out of her room, ripping the spear out of the ice and laying it in front of Snowsight's room as she walked down to the dining hall for food. * 3:53XXMidnightDragonXxSnowsight woke up after a nightmare of Halla turning her into ice. She laughed to herself, and stalked off down the corridor, picking up her spear. As she passed Halla's door, she hissed to herself, skipping breakfast, and waiting at the snow circle where the queen would declare and initiate the challenge. * 3:54XXMidnightDragonXxThe spear was leashed to her back. * 3:55SandwingscalesHalla grabbed some polar bear and snacked on it as it started to snow outside. She looked at the courtyard, then raised a brow. Snowsight was there, waiting for her and the queen. She didn't think the challenge was for real. What would she do? What could she do? Turn this dragon into ice like her? She looked at her talons, before turning away and trying to hide. * 3:58XXMidnightDragonXxSnowsight spotted her enemy and was about to say something before Icewings flooded in to surround the circle of snow, and the Queen stalked out of the palace. There was a collective gasp as the Icewings saw Snow's true Hybrid self, even from the Queen. Two guards dragged Snow's opponent into the ring with Snow. * 3:58XXMidnightDragonXxEveryone was staring at them. * 4:00SandwingscalesHalla growled, breathing ice at the other dragons as they pulled her to face the other challenger. She didn't want to do this. She looked over at the queen, hoping, pleading with her to let Halla leave so nobody could see what she really was. * 4:08XXMidnightDragonXxHalla's guards tried to dodge, but only one of them succeeded. As the unfortunate guard was turned to a crisp icecube screaming, another jumped out and tightened a hot metal chain around Halla's snout. The Queen stifled a snort and glared at Halla. "Today, Snowsight of the First Circle, has challenged Halla of the Second circle, to the Diamond Cave Trials." As a second gasp sounded out, the contenders were dragged to the caves, but at two different entrances. Slides of ice opened to let them be shoved roughly in, Halla was given a spear made of ice, and the gates crashed down behind them. * 4:13XXMidnightDragonXx(Are you typing?) * 4:13SandwingscalesHalla walked through the caves silently, not saying a word. She rubbed her snout, (does it have the chain still on it or no) hissing at the thought of the guards doing that. The queen didn't understand, or must have forgotten. She was a piece of art. Something sculpted to look pretty for a special occasion. She wasn't meant to be fighting for her place in the tribe or fighting at all, for that matter. She shook her head. Her sculptor was dead now, but she would visit his grave from time to time. He said she was his greatest creation, his daughter. He named her Halla, for frost. She started to cry, wondering what she was doing with the life she'd been given. Her tears froze to her face. * 4:14XXMidnightDragonXx * 4:14XXMidnightDragonXx( oops no ) * 4:14XXMidnightDragonXx( sorry ) * 4:14Sandwingscales(?) * 4:14Sandwingscales(okie) * 4:19XXMidnightDragonXxSnowsight unleashed her spear and held it in her right hand, then picked off a chunk of ice. "Find Halla. Now. Show her my location. Force her to come." She then proceeded into a large open cave and settled down next to a large, fast rushing river that, unknown to everyone, went through a tunnel all the way to Jade Mountain Academy. * 4:22SandwingscalesHalla suddenly heard a noise. She braced herself, then looked around. A piece of ice came flying toward her, and she ducked in surprise. She jumped up and ran, trying to stay away from wherever Snowsight was. She knew she had to face her sometime, but not right now. Not this early, when the competition had just started. * 4:25XXMidnightDragonXxSnowsight heard frantic clawsteps. She walked to the edge of the river, where a sculpture of Foeslayer was carved. "Come to life. Become indestructible. BRING HER TO ME!!!!!!!!!" She roared. * 4:26SandwingscalesHalla was whacked in the head by the little ball of ice. She growled, then looked at it. It showed her Snowsight, not too far from her, trying to enchant something. She stood up, holding her spear, then followed the ice for reasons unknown to her. * 4:30XXMidnightDragonXxAn audible growl was heard from somewhere near Snowsight. Without looking up, she waved the statue on, and it bounded to meet Halla, grabbing her by the arm in an iron grip and swiftly walking her to her enchanter and mistress. * 4:33SandwingscalesThe IceWing shrieked and fought against the statue, stabbing it with her spear and breathing frostbreath at it. She looked at Snowsight when the fellow sculpture brought her to the animus. "Let me go!" She yelled. "I've done nothing wrong! There's no point to this fight!" she said, pulling her arm as the statue held it tightly. Cracks started to show in her "scales", making her more desperate to leave. * 4:36XXMidnightDragonXx"Let her go." The sculpture obeyed, and Snowsight immediately launched herself at her enemy, throwing her spear ant her, talons outstretched, ready to tear scale from skin. * 4:36XXMidnightDragonXx*at * 4:37SandwingscalesHalla screamed and ducked, blasting frostbreath at Snowsight but missing. She was thrown against the wall, looking terrified but not for her life. * 4:38XXMidnightDragonXx(Turn her into ice and push her in the river when ready if that's okay) * 4:39Sandwingscales(turn Halla into ice or Snow?) * 4:39XXMidnightDragonXx"Die! Die in pain and agony, discrace! YOU ARE NOTHING!" (snow) she said, bounding at the dragon. * 4:43SandwingscalesHalla kicked her off, ice growing on Snowsight. She grabbed the IceWing's throat, ice gathering around the dragon's neck and Halla's claws. The river pulled her down, making her whack her head off some low-hanging rocks and black out, her talons still on Snowsight and covering her in ice. * 4:52XXMidnightDragonXxSnow's eyes widened as she was engulfed in ice from tail to chin. "Enchant... Halla… s-so t-t-t-that her of-of-offspring w-w-ill h-have their e-e-e-e-e-eyes slowly f-freeze o-o-o-o-ver t-t-o ma-k-ke the-m-m-m b-b-b-blind... Yo-u w-w-wil-l p-pa-a....." Her words faded as she was turned to ice, immortalized into a twist of agony and fury and madness. Her tail was curled firmly around one of Halla's horns. (You can choose whether it breaks off or not. Also can I make this into a fanfic with a mention to you? Please?) * 4:53Sandwingscales(uhhhhhhhhhhhhh sure) * 4:53XXMidnightDragonXx(thanks) * 4:54SandwingscalesHalla was dragged down the river, unconscious. She woke up hours later to see that Snowsight was covered in ice and they were drifting together in a cave. She gasped, letting go, but then realized her talons were frozen to the IceWing. Quickly thinking, she froze the river with her frostbreath and started to walk across the ice back to where they'd come from. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)